


流光 Flowing Light

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 关于光明之环的骑士飞翼，与同属于这一团体的医官红线的相识
Relationships: Wing/Redline
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	流光 Flowing Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atomicweight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicweight/gifts).



就像每首诗都会有第一句，每段旋律都会有第一个音符，有时诗词会在开头就捉住人的心神，也有平平无奇的时候。  
红线第一次遇到那个骑士时，是在他第一次参加的例会上。雷神介绍了他们几个新加入的人，然后又向所有人引介了一下刚刚从外归来的骑士。  
他们互相都没有留下太多印象，不过是同僚。  
第二次再见，他们就互相意识到了对方的不同。  
不。红线想。那个骑士，与其说是不同，倒不如是耀眼。  
彼时，红线才加入光明之环不多久。在那些具有不同原因的人之中，还只是初级医师的红线动机仅仅出自对神秘的好奇。不过，在他加入之后，这种新奇感没多久就消退了，只剩下一抹淡淡的失落。他不好说这是因为失望，还是因为好奇心落空的不满。不算太严重的负面情感纠缠了他一段时间，直到他注意到那耀眼得过分骑士时，它们就像阳光下的积雪一样消失了。  
飞翼是骑士们之中年轻的那一个，但也并没有说起来那么年轻。他比身负议员身份的雷神少一份严肃，多余许多洒脱，也比雷神左近的护卫战斧少了些刻板，只有认真时的眼神相差不大。他的虔诚也不似星剑那种宛如磐石的沉重，甚至有些轻盈，让人忍不住想要追逐。  
当红线和骑士交好后，他曾好奇打听过飞翼的来历，可每个人的回答都是摇头。他猜想大概只有雷神知道飞翼从哪来，什么时候加入光明之环——或者就只有他自己。  
这个问题攒在红线的喉口，却总没找到时间询问。他也担心那个和名字一样，像是随时都能飞走的骑士并不会回答这个的问题。  
说回他们相遇的时候，严格来说，是飞翼单方面找到红线。  
门铃被人摁响时，红线并没有预料到门外是谁，只是注意到隔着门都能闻到的那种若有若无的腥气。受伤的人，他心想着，打开门，却发现门外是身上有些脏兮兮的骑士。他的手臂之间虚拢着一只掠夺兽，奄奄一息的模样，才是腥气的来源。  
他们不过是几天前照过一面，在那之前这个叫做飞翼的骑士都在外行动，只是恰好最近回到水晶城。红线不知道那天雷神介绍了那么多人，还有其他医生，对方却唯独找到自己原因为何。他猜是刚好——离得够近，又或者他看起来好说话——他并不喜欢这个刚好。  
“我不是兽医。”红线立刻关门，只是骑士的动作比他更快。  
“只看看这个小东西情况，不要多久。”他一边说着一边侧身挤进门缝。  
气压式的舱门合拢时，他已经和他手里的小东西一起站在了红线的房间里。  
红线只好把刚刚碰到开门按钮的手从控制面板上收回来，又看了一眼骑士。  
“你……”他张了张嘴，眼神从他的身上扫过，那些抓伤和污垢在骑士纯白色的机体上，有些刺目的明显。他抿唇，“你最好还有别的事情。”  
飞翼当时笑得很好看，恰到好处的弧度，不露齿，然后摇了摇头。那双金色的光镜里蕴着温暖的真挚，就这样看着他，于是所有的意思都在里面了。  
红线转换炉轻轻卡了一下，卡得他无话可说。他把质问和指责放在舌尖上品尝了片刻，竟品出了些许甘味。  
他恐怕无法拒绝。  
于是所有的话都变成了一声不留痕迹的轻轻叹息，红线摇了摇头，指了一下旁边：“放到那边桌上吧，我先……给你处理一下伤口。”他转身去找自己备用的修理箱，没注意到背后骑士那同样像是松了口气一样的表情，也没有注意到那双光镜里愈发浓郁的色彩。  
后来他们时常各自思考一切从哪里开始，又要到哪里结束。  
这是个没有答案的谜题，它就这样发生，这样存在，如今也依然存在。  
红线给飞翼修补身上的刮蹭痕迹时，他们之间只有助焊剂那有些清新、又有些刺鼻的气味，恰到好处地填补静默的空白，却又不至于打破心照不宣的静谧，就像白噪声。红线不知道，飞翼用同样的辞藻描述他认真时的模样。零星的火花时常点亮他轮廓，映照出不似存在的鲜活——生命，和对生命的畏惧与尊重。飞翼这样说时，红线微微别过了头，像是承受不起这种夸赞。  
这种暖和的氛围并没有持续太久，一切的流转于空气中的丝线，都在红线开始检查那头掠夺兽时戛然而止。  
“它没救了。”红线摇头道，中止了自己的动作，开始把工具收回箱子里，在话音落下时突然被骑士拉住了手。  
他扭头看去，骑士明白地用表情在问”为什么“。  
红线停顿了两秒。  
掠夺兽的生命是脆弱的生命，它们小，且易碎，比塞伯坦人要脆弱得多。这头涡轮狐狸的装甲还不够结实，它的火种才刚刚点亮，它的骨骼还在成型，它的灵魂和身体还在互相契合的过程之中——  
“主支撑轴摔断了，没办法治疗。”红线言简意赅。  
“这个小家伙从高塔上掉下来了。”  
红线摇头，纠正他：“是扔。它是被扔下来的。”  
掠夺兽不会自己出现在城市中。城市太危险，也太不合理。红线知道那些养尊处优的人，这头小涡轮狐狸来自荒野，他看到牙缝间的上等漆碎，所以事情显而易见。  
飞翼像是明白了他的意思，又再次用那双金色的光镜看向红线，恳切地、真挚地、小声地请求道：“那么我希望它最后能过得好些。”  
“生命规律是无情且残酷的，我没什么能做的。”红线无可奈何地摇着头，却重新拿出了自己的工具，还有一支应急阻断剂。它本该用在一个可能由于疼痛导致休克下线的伤员身上，或者其他危急关头，如今却用在这里。他拒绝不了骑士，于是从另一个角度来说，此时他和那些用精制能量饲养宠物的贵族别无二致。  
药剂慢慢进入到小东西的循环线路里，它的换气扇声响逐渐变得平稳，光镜中也逐渐有了神色，它呜呜叫着看向红线，随后又回头去找飞翼。飞翼轻轻拍了拍它，像是安慰。  
不过是回光返照。红线漠然地想，最多还有几个小时，它的火种就会回归火种源。然而面对飞翼，他却没能把这段话说出口。飞翼收回手，一声不响地看着他继续给那头小掠夺兽做无济于事的清理和修补，像是在观摩一场举办在众神大殿里，由高级教士主持的典礼。  
你在想什么？这对红线来说将是个永远的秘密，他不会问，也不想知道。在他最后收起擦拭的织布，合拢医疗箱时，手边来自掠夺兽脑袋的轻蹭无疑微微触动了他的火种。  
他看向飞翼，飞翼也看向他。  
恒星光跃上地表时，一切都结束了。火种无声地挣脱了火种舱的束缚，随后那些色彩也追随着离开了金属的躯壳。红线面对这意料之内的结果，本来应该无动于衷。作为医生，他见过比这更无可奈何的死亡，也早已学会面对死亡不可阻挡的脚步，但在这一次又微微地皱起了眉。  
内心柔软对行医没有益处，然而，莫不是内心柔软的人，也无法成为医生。  
飞翼也轻轻地碰了碰他，在他回神之前，将小涡轮狐狸的余骸先行收了起来。  
红线没有多问他接下来准备怎么处理，甚至没有询问骑士接下来要去哪里。他来的时候没有给红线一点提前预告，离开的时候最好也保持一致。  
红线想把这次造访和这个晚上当作从未发生，尽管已经加入光明之环，他却依然不想公开地和那个教团扯上太多关系。然而几天过去了，他却清晰地记得，当他暗示小掠夺兽的遭遇时，那从飞翼的光镜深处悄然划过的愤怒。  
希望他不要做什么出格的事情。红线几次忍不住想，又一再哂笑自己的多管闲事。他们才见了两面，何况就算飞翼做了什么，头疼的人也不该是他。然而又一天，门铃被摁响时，红线却不由自主地期待门打开时，能再次看到那双金色的光镜。  
门后站着他的一个同僚，也是前辈，前些日子的例会上，见过一面才知道，也是光明之环的一员。  
红线不知在哪听过，大约是跟工程院交流的时候，有人说过，恐怖往往来自于未知。他在光明之环切身体会到了这一点，那种在你身边潜伏着的未知，你曾经知晓的人，你所不知晓的一面，最重要的是，对这种未知的未知。光明之环比他想象之中更深入地扎根于整个水晶城。他也许不应该贸然涉足其中，好奇心未必是好事。  
不过，也未必没有好事。  
雷神直接给他指派了一个任务，并不困难，只是暂时收容和照看某人。在那份经由同僚之手，转交过来的录音里，议员听起来甚至有些无奈。红线没有错过同僚那一丝藏得很深的忿忿不平，也不知道自己这种观察力究竟是好是坏，但至少此时让他有了一些想法。  
这个任务本来应该轮不到他这样基本没有资历、也无法明确忠诚度的新成员。它很有可能原本是要交给他面前这个人的，但不知道为什么最终落到了他身上。  
红线询问自己要照看的人是谁，只得到了“到时候就能知道了”的回答。  
是谁呢？他遍历自己认识的为数不多的光明之环，除去那些不可能的人，其余许多连长相都相当模糊，里面可能的选项似乎只有一个，也只可能有那一个，但会是他吗？红线无法肯定，飞翼看起来并不像是位高权重的模样，也不像是会为自己争论什么，以至于雷神都只能无奈退步的固执。  
不……确实固执。红线又想起那双让人无法拒绝的光镜。  
但是说到底，他们严格来说才只见过一次，也许到时候他只会再次认识到一个新的，他从未知晓还存在他所未知的一面的人。  
但如果是飞翼……会更好。这个结论偏好，就连红线自己都不知道从何而来。这一刹那他的火种又轻颤了一下，和被那只小涡轮狐狸蹭到手背时有些许相似，但却又不一样。期待和惴惴不安交错着盘踞在他的处理器里，恐怕只有到谜底揭晓的时候才能平息。  
他在满脑思绪之中混沌地入眠，经历了漫长的数据整理之梦，待到醒来时，有几秒钟的时间里，他以为自己还没有梦醒。那抹在梦中一再出现的金色真实地映在了他的光镜中，他怔怔地停下起身地动作，那光彩却自己移动了。  
“早上好。”飞翼把一杯温热的能量液递到他手里，脸上一如上一次不由分说挤进他房间里时的表情，很好看，嘴角的弧度恰到好处，不露齿。  
这一次，红线只有两个字给他：无赖。  
留在心里。  
“不解释一下你为什么在这里？”他把杯子拿在手里，眼神紧盯着房间里的第二个人，尤其是这是他的充电室。  
“我以为他们已经告诉过你了。”飞翼显得有些无辜，甚至歪了歪头。  
“所以你就是那个人。”红线悟了，但新的问题随之出现，“你是怎么进来的？”  
飞翼指向他身后，红线顺着看过去。用作透气和观景的窗户正开着，不大，却也说不上狭窄。他一瞬间充满了对飞翼说点什么的欲望，一时又有些无话可说。他想问为什么，但是上班的时间已经近在眼前了，他只好先把问题放一放。  
目送着红线放下眼前的问题把自己一通收拾，几乎没来得及多说什么就出门离开。飞翼面对着重新关上的门，和空荡荡的房间，心情有些格外的轻松。他看出来了红线有问题要问，但是没有问出口——反而让他有了机会重新整理自己的想法。  
雷神总是有事要交给他，他的生活漂泊不定。飞翼会去铁堡，去卡隆，去音速峡谷，去锈海，去塞伯坦的每一个地方，见一切见过与未见过的，唯独只有水晶城，他很少停留。他的城，他的家，他却不属于这里。每次回来将自己的见闻和记录回报给雷神时，他都需要一个暂时的落脚点。通常是雷神给他安排一个合适的去处，不过这一次他有了自己的选项。  
为什么？雷神问了这个问题，飞翼也问了自己同样的问题。  
小涡轮狐狸和那个晚上，他想。他经过高塔，在阴影和污油之中一闪而过的反光下发现那个小东西。他没兴趣去拜访公立医院，太过招摇。他的行踪就如雷神说要求的那样，需要尽可能不留痕迹。他打开最近刚刚更新的名单，离得最近的人里面，只有红线，既是医生，又是新来者，不认识他。  
最后一点很重要。  
飞翼怜悯这只掠夺兽，但雷神却不一定，因为议员总会先权衡利弊。这不是他的错，人各有他们的责任，就像飞翼总是漂泊在外，雷神的责任在于他的议员身份，但被他知道这件事会有点麻烦。  
不认识他的人就不会让雷神知道。  
飞翼没有多想就造访了红线。  
那是个惊喜，直到最后他都这样形容那次严格意义上的相遇。翌时，医生失笑地说他明明盘算好了。  
如果是指后来这天的事，他说的就没错。  
骑士不应当对自己肩头使命之外的事物分神，但飞翼从来都是那个例外。他会在祈祷时留心其他人的神情，也会在训练里游刃有余地点出对手的问题。他总是从自己的手里漏出点什么东西去。一丝不苟地做完某件事的是战斧，不是他。雷神要他专注，他却从高塔的阴影里发现那头小涡轮狐狸，然后又找到红线。  
医生初开门时看起来并不好说话，但飞翼很快就发现事情恰恰相反。他是柔软的，包裹的外壳看似坚硬，却并没有棱角。他说请他看看小掠夺兽，对方同意了。他又说请他让它的最后时光过得好些，他又同意了。  
一个心软的医生，意料之内。  
尤其他还年轻。  
这话换成飞翼来说有那么些许奇怪，毕竟在很多人看来他也还只是个年轻人，但游历增长骑士的见识，也让他多少有些熟稔人心。  
红线有些不同，他很难说上具体。那只是一些细节，是他看向那只小涡轮狐狸时偶然露出的不忍，又或是他看向飞翼时的无可奈何。他记得焊笔划过身上时微微有些发痒的触感，也记得打磨时轻巧的力度。掠夺兽在他怀里的时候早就闹够了脾气，在医生手底下时像只乖巧的小狗，又或者是察觉到了医疗者那种天然的亲近。他也没有错过医生收拾东西时，涡轮狐狸蹭过他手背，他露出的格外柔软的神情，还有那一瞬间深深的落寞。  
就在这时，飞翼决定自己想要暂时和这个医生待一段时间。尽管借助职务和身份之便显得有些卑鄙，但有些无伤大雅的事情，少许变通一些也没什么不好。  
如今，红线暂时把他扔在自己的家里，好像一点戒心都没有，完全不担心他一个人在屋里会怎么样——飞翼也确实不会如何，他只是找了张椅子坐下，一边打磨自己在旅途中有些钝了的大剑，一边四处观察。  
红线的房间充斥着浓郁的生活气息，悬挂于墙壁上的相片，桌上放着的小手工品，形状有些别致的工艺容器，还有更多的小型工具和边角材料，一只培养皿里扔着几块吃剩下的碎能量，一块组装电路板才焊到一半，几块数据板摊开在一边，所以当时想要清理出一块地方安置那只小掠夺兽废了飞翼一点功夫。  
而且这么几天过去，一点都没整理的样子，和医生们通常给人的那种井井有条并不相符。  
飞翼磨完了剑，又校准了自己的反手刀。没有医生在的房间里和他平时落脚的安全屋并无本质上的区别，他不想让医生觉得他受到了冒犯，只是最后实在无事可干了，才站起来，开始给红线收拾房间。  
等到红线趁着午休匆匆赶回来，意料之外地面对了一屋窗明几净和一个仿佛什么都没发生过，正在午祷的骑士。飞翼听到红线的脚步声暂且停下念祷，抬起头，正看到红线满脸的愕然。随后的几秒里，那神情变为难以言喻，又逐渐变成有那么一点自暴自弃式的放空。  
他看起来鲜活得甚至有些难以置信。  
飞翼想他大概又是忍不住笑了，因为医生的表情最终定格在了一抹羞恼之上，有些刻意地避开他的视线，四处乱看。  
可这是他自己的房间。  
他站起身来，走到医生面前，友好地在他面前挥了挥手，引回他的视线。  
“怎么？”红线皱眉问。  
飞翼看着他，他的脸。那天晚上他们离的很近，就是在这同一张脸上，有一丝不苟地认真，也出现过落寞。他很难掩饰自己此刻从中感到的雀跃和期待，他也不想掩饰。  
几秒钟的对视之后，红线又一次不由自主地挪开了视线。  
飞翼终于笑出了声，不再是礼貌的、恰到好处、让人无法拒绝的笑，而是表示快乐的笑。他低下头，虚握手指掩住嘴，光镜弯成了一线。  
”咳，嗯。“他没有笑得太过分，展现出了一个骑士良好的自制力——此刻限定，他收住声，努力端住了自己的表情，提声道，“总之这段时间请多关照了，红线。”  
红线的表情大致可以解读为“你继续说，我没有在听”。  
飞翼顿时又有点想笑了，头一次想要用“可爱”来形容另一个有趣的人。如今他确定，他可以毫不避讳地说，他喜欢这位年轻的医生。  
希望接下来的这一小段时间里他们能相处愉快。关于这件事飞翼有种莫名地笃信，他们一定能。甚至，他有种感觉，这也许会成为他一直以来寻找的地方，他的避风港，他的峡湾，他停留并且总会回来的地方。  
骑士从未在自己想达成的目的上失手过。  
现在只剩下一件事，飞翼必须要提醒有些发怔的医生，那就是——  
“你的午休时间快过了。”  
红线猛地张嘴，“啊”了一声。  
——首先得让他别那么紧张才行，飞翼想着。


End file.
